


Segreti d’ufficio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perduta [2]
Category: Finding Dory (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 109.★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. A è l’unico felice di tornare al lavoro perché significa rivedere il capo/collega per cui ha una cotta.





	Segreti d’ufficio

Segreti d’ufficio

 

“Odio tornare a lavoro. Tutti qui se ne lamentano, ma nessuno può farlo con più ragione di me. Se non fosse per questo governo ladro, io sarei già in pensione a casa mia. Invece mi tocca vedere le vostre noiose facce tutti i giorni.

Potevo essere il capo di un’azienda più produttiva?” si lamentò Hank.

Dory si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, rossa in viso. Lo guardò sorseggiare una tazza di caffè e sorrise.

< Io, invece, sono felice di tornare a lavoro anche solo per rivedere te > pensò.

“Dory, muoviti con quei documenti. Ti sei di nuovo dimenticata cosa dovevi fare?” si sentì chiedere.

“Arrivo” rispose gentilmente.

 

[109].


End file.
